


There

by MidnightCarnival



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: ArcadeIsSeriouslyFreakedOut, BAMF Women, Blood and Gore, CourierRage, Gen, Justice, Kink Meme, Rage, Revenge, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCarnival/pseuds/MidnightCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to Kmeme prompt: The Courier gets thrown a curve-ball and Arcade is there to let her know that she isn't alone, even if she sometimes scares the shit out of him. </p><p>Link: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4237.html?thread=5972365#t5972365</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

Arcade said nothing when Six found the worn and dirty teddy bear in Saint James' room. She picked it up gingerly, in a way someone would pick up something sacred or fragile. She brushed a finger over the spot a button eye had long fallen loose and been lost. Six's head bowed forward, pale hair covering her eyes, fingers clenching the stuffed toy tight in her hands. Arcade just shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable while he listened to her take a few deep breaths. He'd never seen her rattled like this which was saying something considering the shit they had seen. 

It unnerves him to no end. 

Six suddenly straightens, back ramrod stiff she shoves the bear into Arcade's arms so hard he stumbles back a few steps. Six is already moving out though, her Bowie knife unsheathed and in hand without breaking stride. Arcade gulped, possibly audibly, and hurried after her. 

As soon as Six stepped out into the street though, a placid smile took over her grim expression and barred teeth, her hands tucked behind her back, knife still in hand and hidden from view. 

Arcade had felt less unnerved in the presence of Deathclaws.

Six walked briskly to the opposite side of the cracked street where the foul mouthed and crass Saint James leaned against the brick wall of a boarded up building. 

The unnerving smile was still in place and Arcade put a hand on his plasma pistol.

"Good day Saint James!" Six greeted with a voice full of false cheer, stepping close to the glaring, sweating man. She practically stood toe to toe with him. Way too close to be comfortable. 

"The fuck you want?" He snapped, leaning away as far from Six as the wall would allow. A sneer on his face. "I told you, I don't know shit about anyone from Arotech, so fuck off."

Six grinned, Arcade swallowed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Durmot making his way down the street from around the corner. 

"You know," Six started, stepping even closer to Saint James so that their chests were touching, "I never mentioned anything about Aerotech."

Saint James doesn't have time to respond before Six has her arm against his neck, slamming him back so violently into the wall that his head bounces forward, and her knife is sunk deep into the place under his breast bone. Six slaps a now bloodied hand against his mouth to muffle his dyeing screams. Her eyes are like flint as she jams the knife hard upward and Arcade hears the sound of breaking ribs as she disembowels him. 

Arcade knows he should move, should do something, but he is struck motionless by the barbarity of the scene unfolding before him. Saint James' limbs shudder violently, his eyes red from burst blood vessels and rolled back into his head. He hears a sharp metallic snap. The knife had broken off near the top of his rib cage and Six, finally, lets the corpse drop to the asphalt. Glimmering intestines already attracting flies in the Mojave heat.

"What the Fuck-" Arcade hears Dermot say somewhere to his left, cut off by a deafening crack and something hot and wet splatters against his face. 

Total tally: One disemboweled, staring corpse and one headless one, the still smoking shotgun held in Six's hand. She spits on the corpses with a sneer before holstering the shotgun and turning to him. "Come on, we're not done yet." Despite his shock and trepidation, beside every part of him screaming that his leader, his friend, would never resort to such extreme cruelty, even if they were slavers.

Arcade follows her to Aerotech to deliver the news and it isn't until they are far out in the wastes that Six's careful calm collapsed in on itself.

It isn't as dramatic as he thought it would be, she doesn't curse up at the heavens, doesn't throw herself to the ground in angry huge sobs. Six just sits down on the hard packed earth and silently cries. 

And damn if that wasn't worse than a dramatic breakdown. 

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Arcade sits down next to her, for as long as she needed. After a bit, when the sky began to light up with stars, Six leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered. 

"Thank you."


End file.
